There is such a central controller, i.e., a Radio Resource Management Equipment (RRME), in an existing multi-Radio Access Technology (RAT) network that generally provides switching, admission control, load balancing, interference coordination, and other multi-RAT resource management and coordination functions, and a radio resource management device and a base station can exchange corresponding radio resource management information with each other. FIG. 1 illustrates the architecture of centralized networking, where the radio resource management device can be an Operation, Administration and Maintenance (OAM) node. The base station operates at a frequency and in a bandwidth, both of which are configured by the OAM node in whichever of centralized or distributed networking.
In future development of a mobile communication, in order to better satisfy the demand of a user, the capability and throughput of the network need to be improved greatly, thus inevitably resulting in more access nodes with low power and small coverage areas to be introduced thereto, so the network will become an ultra-dense network in the future. Since there are a large number of nodes densely populated in the ultra-dense network, it will inevitably suffer from the problems of serious inter-cell interference, and degraded performance of the system. A relationship between adjacent cells in the ultra-dense network is configured by the OAM node, where there are such a large number of cells that the base station may be discouraged from maintaining the relationship between the adjacent cells. Also the base station may be enabled or disabled, or some node may be plugged and played, some cell may be accessed or exited, etc., so that the base station in the network may be varying, thus resulting in flexible and variable networking in the future. Accordingly the traditional configuration mode using the OAM node may not be adapted to the varying network.
In view of this, it is highly desirable to provide a method for configuring a service policy flexibly according to a network condition.